Nah, Beautiful
by xxXSweetMelodiesXxx
Summary: "You are much prettier," he paused," Nah, you're beautiful." One-shot. I do not own anything Pleas R & R.


A/N: So here is the Song-fic...game? I don't what to call it really Anyyways...Hope u guyz enjoy and dont forget to review the song! I'll announce who won in the next chap of 'When will the sun shine'

Hint: - By 1D (This makes it reaaally obvious so just read ^^)

Kay...Good Luck !

P.S : I don't own Soul Eater. -.-'

Nah, Beautiful.

The long-awaited weekend was finally here. And how does Soul and Maka spend it? At home. Although you can't really blame them it's been a really long week full of missions and they both wanted to rest.

So instead of going out for a game of basketball or shopping, they are spending it home. Maka currently making spaghetti and Soul is lazily laying on the couch, flipping through the channels boringly.

The sizziling noise that stopped and Maka came out of the kitchen, plopping down next to Soul's head.

"I am soo tired," she looked down at her weapon partner,"Soul let's just order, I'm too tired to cook."

Soul craned his his neck a bit to get a good look at his meister.

"Mmmm.." he said, appearing to be in deep thought.

"Soul?"

"Hey Maka?" She titled her head to the side in question.

"Go change we'll eat outside."

"But Souuuuul I'm tired," the ashen blonde girl whined.

"My treat."

"S-" she started saying. But Soul wasn't going to wait for her answer. He stood up and put her over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, and carried her to her room.

Dropping her on the bed he ordered her," Change. Now. Fifteen minutes." He started to walk out of her room, but stopped by the door of her room," Casual clothes, 'kay?"

Soul looked at her until she gave a nod of agreement and then left the room, closing the door behind.

Maka stood up and walked over to her closet, opened it and sat down on the carpeted floor.

"What to wear? What to wear?" she thought, aloud.

After trying about four or five outfits, she settled for a black skirt laced with white threads at the hem and a white T-shirt splashed with a bunch of different colors.

"Hmmmmm...yeah, this one nice," she said, holding a braided, black and silver bracelet. Wearing it, she walked over to the mirror to take a look at how she looks.

"Okay, aaand done," she said, wearing black converese.

Stepping into the living room, she noticed Soul was about to get up from the couch. He was in his usual pants, orange shirt and black, leather jacket. Upon seeing her he smiled, showing his shark-like teeth.

"Thought I was gonna have to go drag you from your room," he said, then paused,"Y-you look nice though."

Maka gaped and blushed at the same time, it was kinda ok really hard to get a compliment out of Soul, but then she remembered all the fan letters he keeps getting," Thanks, but the girls who send you the letters are much prettier."

Soul was shockeed at what he heard. _ Maka still thinks like that?_ In two long strides he was standing in front of her.

" Don't you ever think like that. Why are you so insecure Maka... you're one of the best meisters. Actually, you are the best meister. And the girls I don't care about them, you're the only one who bears with me. You're the one who started from zero and even when it turned out that Blair wasn't a witch, you didn't give up you started over again." He stopped and took a breath to say one more thing,"And you _are_ much prettier, nah you're beautiful."

By the time he finished Maka reached the last shade of red, that was spreading till the roots of her hair.

"Uhh- umm...t-thank you Soul..." she said looking down bangs covering her sparkling green eyes.

"Come on, I'm starving."

~Next Day

"Come on, Souul !" Maka yelled," Blackstar and the others are waiting."

"Well, being fashonably late is cool," Soul said coming into the living room.

Maka raised he book threateningly.

"Okay, okay."

Then he looked at her closely, "Hmm...Maka?"

"What?"

"Take off the make up you're much better without it."

"So-"

"Please, for me."

"Ok," she sighed.

"Thanks !"

~Later at night

Maka was sitting on the couch lost in an ocean of thoughts.

"I got popcorn," Soul said coming out from the kitchen," Whatcha watching?"

He got no reply. Plopping down the couch next to her he snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Maka?"

"Watch whatever you want," she said handing him the remote, absently.

He just shrugged.

A few minutes later Maka looked up at him," Hey Soul?"

"Yeah," he replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

She was too scared to say it," Nevermind."

"Maka, what?"

"Nothing."

"There is something."

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"Your wavelength is showing that there is."

"Damn," she cursed.

"Hah. What's wrong?"

"D-do you.."

"Do I what?"

"Do you l-l-like me?"

"Duh! You're my best friend and meister."

She winced when he said friend," No I mean like _like_ like me?"

"Oh."

They stayed in silence for a few minutes until it was unbearable for Maka anymore.

"Hahaha," she laughed nervously," it's ok Soul, I meant it as a joke."

She looked at him and gave him her best fake smile.

"Well then," Maka said, " I'll go to bed since we have school."

She flinched when her voice faultered. "Good night, Soul."

With that she stood up and turned to leave, only to be pulled back down by Soul, who pressed his lips to hers silencing any protests.

"Yeah, sorry Maka," he said when they broke apart," I don't like you."

"WH-" he put his hand over her mouth

"I love you."

She blushed to the point that she was going to turn purple.

"I-I-I lo-l-lo-love you to Soul."

He chuckled," You're so cute when you blush, actually beautiful."

A/N: Well it may not sound like the song bt I used a couple of line from it so its the Contest thingy and a oneshot take it the way you want :) Anyways first one to guess the song is a winner and don't forget it'll be announced in the next chap of when will the sun shine. Don't forget to review the song and give your opinion aabout the story ^^


End file.
